1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a movable camera.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions for performing voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a user interface environment is provided in a mobile terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select among available functions.
As information communications fields have been developed, individual users, not an expert group, are participating in creating faster and more direct information than the existing media, called ‘User Created Contents (UCC).’ The UCC allowing the user to upload pictures and videos on the Internet, and enables other users to easily view and enjoy such uploaded pictures and videos. A camera mounted in a mobile terminal has been incorporated with a wireless (radio) transmission/reception function provided in the mobile terminal, thereby enabling general users to create the UCC or transmit the contents through a server device or the Internet, thereby providing excellent usage.